


Name

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: The discussion on how Charlotte Laura came to be.





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it.

“It's time Nick.” 

“Noooo!” 

Nick groaned and shoved his face into the pillow.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Oh stop being dramatic!”

He peeked one eye out, saw his wife grabbing the  _ huge _ book from her nightstand, and groaned once more.

“I thought picking our baby's name was supposed to be fun?”

“It is fun!” Ellie smiled happily as she flipped through the book, different colored post-its on different pages with little notes written on them. “Just remember the system- Pink is for good possibilities, red is for no way in hell, purple is for reconsideration, blue is for we like it but it's connected to something-”

Nick put his hand over her mouth for a second. “Yes Ellie, I remember.” ...she had only repeated it to him every time she opened the book. God he must really love his wife. 

She huffed. “You better! Okay so onto names-”

“Lucy?” Ellie suggested

Nick shook his head. “Tracy?”

“No. Jasmine?”

“No. Georgina?”

“No. Ingrid?”

“Ugh no.”

Ellie sighed. “Okay how about giving her a name that means something to us?” 

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. “I uh..have a suggestion, but I'm not sure if you'll like it.”

“What's that?” 

“What about..Charlotte?”

Ellie stated at him a little wide eyed. “Like..named from Charlie?”

He nodded still looking a little nervous. “That was when I realized I had feelings for you though I didn't know what yet-”

“I love it.” Ellie said softly. 

Nick grinned and kissed her softly. 

“So Charlotte..but now a middle name.”

He groaned once more.

Ellie looked thoughtful. ”I have an idea.”

Nick perked up. “Do tell.”

“Laura.”

His breath caught. “Ellie..”

She pushed the baby name book aside and took his hands in hers. “Look, I know it's still a sore subject even after 3 years and although you didn't know her much when she died..Laura Ellison meant something to you Nick, she helped you move on from the memory of Sofia, and she helped you realize it didn't hurt to talk about the hard stuff.” 

Nick swallowed roughly. “I think..I think it's perfect.”

Ellie leaned into him smiling. “So it's settled then.”

He grinned kissing the side of her head. “It is.”

“Charlotte Laura Torres it is.” 


End file.
